tunnelsnovelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie
Stephanie is a human female fighting the Styx at the time of the Phase. She is Old Wilkie's granddaughter, and was caught up in the events of the Phase when she joined Drake's group as they fled the estate because of a perceived attack by Styx Limiters. Because of what was revealed to her, she couldn't return to Topsoil society and had to fight the Styx. Biography Early Life Stephanie was born about 15 or 16 years before the events of the Phase. Her father was in military intelligence, and she and her family travelled with him across the world. Parry's Estate noobie Relationships Will Burrows Will didn't seem to be interested in Stephanie until they occupied the Complex. Once, while trapped in the bomb shelter after Danforth's betrayal, they sneak to the armory to be alone, but find Sweeney there, literally recharging his batteries. She stays Topsoil while Will accompanies Drake to the inner world. Chester Rawls Chester was interested in Stephanie from the moment they met. Elliott Elliott originally was very resentful of Stephanie. She once said that "She's everything I wanted to be. And everything I hate about myself." Later, after Stephanie shows Elliot she can fight, Elliot befriends her. Stephanie was Elliott's spotter during the assault on the Factory. Elliott also went to the inner world with Drake. Old Wilkie She was Old Wilkie's granddaughter, and often stayed with him on the estate during school holidays. Quotes * "I couldn't let you go off thinking that I'd known about Danforth and what happened to your mum and dad, because I didn't. I swear I didn't know anything at all about it. Nobody told me." * "I wondered if maybe I could come with you, Chester. That we could be together." * "I’d never let you down either, Chester." * "I’m sorry. I can’t pretend to know how you feel. I just wish I could do something to help you." * "No, Chester, you’re not going to do that. Let him go, or I’ll stick this knife into Martha." Trivia * She speaks with filler words or vices, such as 'like' or 'just', using them assiduosly. * She's good at martial arts, and showed to be an excellent fighter at the same level that Elliott, or even surpassing her. * She's indirectly responsible for Chester's death. While he was trying to kill Danforth, she threatened with stabbing Martha. This led him to mock the old woman, who ended up shooting him out of spite. * Although she seemed to be really fond of Chester, specially during the course of Terminal, when he died she was so shocked she felt nothing. These are her finals thoughts on Chester: "Poor twisted Chester, who had been put through so much and lost so much, and been broken by it. She found she was staring at his lifeless body, but couldn’t go near it. She had been attracted to him, to his recklessness, and maybe deep down she’d believed that she could help him. Save him from himself. But now she felt nothing for him. And she was hit by the realisation that maybe she was like him. Broken." Book Appearances *''Spiral'' *''Terminal''Category:Characters Category:Living Category:People Category:Female people Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Spiral Category:Terminal